


things we should have done

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Series: Waking up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PALTITA, M/M, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lazy summer morning, and they should have been asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things we should have done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ne, my dearest neighbour! I'm sorry I'm late but I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY. Ofc it had to be OiSuga! I hope you like it!

(Inspired by this [heart-warming fanart](http://paltita-sketch.tumblr.com/post/123535161808/im-like-a-million-of-years-late-but-im-her-e))

It was a lazy summer morning, and they should have been asleep.

Their bodies were entangled, limbs and sheets and pillows occupying the whole bed. 

Eyes fluttered open and took a while to focus and recognize the place.

It wasn't his room.

Suga should've gone home. He had some papers due, he had a test in two days, he had to take care of his dog, he had an essay to write. He had a busy life. He had it all and it seemed so distant, so empty. What was he doing this for? Sacrificing himself to a greater cause, like he always did? Studying to make his parents proud? Would he ever be able to find some room to breathe for himself? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sigh and he looked at the other, who was still asleep. A smile bloomed on his face as he brushed the other's bangs away from his beautiful, peaceful face. The walls were tinted gold, sunlight passing through the curtains and giving the room a pleasant warmth, like a prelude to the summer heat that would eventually drown them. His brown hair was soft to the touch, his lips were slightly parted and his cheeks were a little red from said heat. Suga contained a chuckle: he still found it amazing when Oikawa blushed. He'd manage to make him blush a few times already, but it seemed rare enough to be treasured. 

Cupping Tooru's cheeks with his hands, he gave the ex-captain a chaste kiss on his exposed forehead and propped up to his elbows, watching the other wake up. 

\---

Oikawa woke up and the first thing he saw was Koushi looking at him with a smile on his face, one hand caressing his hair and scalp.

It was the best way to wake up, although it still felt - and looked - like a dream. 

He took Suga's hand in his both, bringing it to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. Koushi giggled, but Tooru wasn't offended, instead planting small kisses on his arm until he was kissing the other's exposed shoulder, sleeve rolled up to give access to the beautiful, pale skin. Suga shivered slightly and Oikawa hummed, seeming absolutely pleased. He continued to go up his neck, earlobes, cheeks and finally his mouth, bringing their lips together before whispering good morning. 

\---

Tooru laid down again and opened his arms, his mind too hazy and his stomach too full to actually do something besides liying down. Koushi teased him about it, but let out a laugh and gave in to his boyfriend, resting his head on his chest and his body at Oikawa's side. Tooru's arms locked around him, keeping their bodies close. Suga ran his hand through the other's chest and abdomen, hearing his heart beat fast. He knew his own heart wasn't doing much better.

Oikawa felt so happy he could melt. Being like this with Suga wasn't something new, they'd been dating for a while now, but Tooru would take all the time they could get. Every single second was precious and every single opportunity felt like the last one, especially because university was tearing their time - and minds - away. 

A fresh breeze came through the open windows, as to carry away these thoughts and worries. 

He looked down and saw that Koushi was asleep now, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest matching the low hiss escaping his lips.

Tooru smiled and closed his eyes.

It was a lazy summer afternoon, and they should have been awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :D


End file.
